mugulitafandomcom-20200213-history
Gothed with Talent/Transcript
Rico: Hahahaha! Here I go! :Pancho: Yeah! :Rico: [Sliding down skeleton] Whoo-hoo!! :[Muglita hits the ground, and Rico, Pancho, and many bones are propelled into the air. Phoebe watches them discreetly.] :Phoebe: Hmm... :[Muglita,Rico and Pancho land.] :Rico: Awesome! [He,Muglita and Pancho laugh. Suddenly, laughing is heard.] Someone needs our help! :[Rico and Pancho runs to the source of the laughing. Muglita spits out a snake bone and blood and follows. They find Phoebe laughing at an girl.] :Phoebe: [Furious] What part of enter a beauty pageant you don't understand? :Girl: Oh, come on! :Rico: [Whispering to Pancho] Dude! It's Phoebe! :[Pancho screams and cowers in fear.] :Girl: Can't you find the compassion to release this poor child body? :Phoebe: "Beauty Pageant" means, "you're not pretty!" :Rico: [Whispering to Pancho] You are petrified of mean girls? :[a snake crawls into Pancho's ear.] :Pancho: [Prevaricating] No... I'm not... :Muglita: [Running from behind bushes] Hey! Cut that out! :Phoebe: Oh! If it isn't my favorite little ghostly friend Muglita de La Rosa! :Muglita: Stop making this child cry! :Phoebe: I can make her do whatever I want. :Pancho: What're you doing, Mulgita? :Phoebe: Hey, Pancho.... BLEH!! [She makes a horrific face.] :Pancho: EEH! [Grabs onto Rico and M''uglita] :'Muglita': I couldn't watch that girl suffer, Pancho. i enter beauty pageants and wins ever since i was alive. :'Phoebe': [''Laughs] [Mocking Muglita] "Oh, ever since i was alive." [Cackles] :Pancho: Rrrr... HEY! :Phoebe: Yes, Pancho? [Transforms into a demonic creature] What would you like to talk about?! :Pancho: AAAH! [Runs to Rico's side] I wanna help you outta this, man, but... she scares the soul out of my body. Let's just leave. :Muglita: I can't. i challenge Phoebe to a beauty pageant![Scene transition; Muglita combs her hair with a hairbrush in Rico's room.] she's right, i'll never be like her.opens the door and hisses like a cat :Rico: let me guess you're going to a beauty pageant to embrace your girly side. :Muglita: No way, Rico! I'm not going to a beauty pageant if they make fun of me! :Rico: don't worry Muglita we got a pageant to win. :[Pancho opens the door.] :Pancho: did someone say pageant.transition;the gang gives Muglita a makeover. :Rico: you look great. :Pancho:like a fashionita girl.has changed into a pageant girl. :Rico:so how do you feel,Muggy. :Muglita: i feel like like :Phoebe:knock knock losers. :Tony:hey dorks are you having a ugly pageant,drops who's the new girl. :Phoebe:Muglita. :Muglita: hey Phoebe what's up. :Rico:did you see Phoebe's face,you're shot at winning. :Muglita: yeah,totally.[Scene transition; they eating their breakfast in the kitchen.] how about we play my favorite game(singsong) Spa Day. :Rico: Spa Day how the heck do you play that! :[The three arrive at a graveyard.] :Muglita: I know this place seems a little dead, but don't worry. It'll soon be undead. [Rico whimpers.] [The scene shifts to the backstage where ''female contestants preparing for a beauty pageant backstage, combing their hair, fitting their dresses and wearing lipstick.] :'Phoebe': Putting makeup on you is like protecting me from your hideous boots. :'Muglita': Best Friends Forever :'Tony': ladies,are you ready to win this year's Little miss Fruite Cutie. :'Phoebe': Tony you're better make me win or else! :'Tony': Oh, I forgot! Muglita winning beauty pageants since she was alive. :[''Phoebe pushes Tony.] :Rico:Okay... So, Phoebe makes things seem bad, a-and then... or-or her personality makes them seem bad, or... [Sighs] I'm over-reacting. :Pancho: Hey, Pageant girl! :Muglita: Hey, Pancho! :Pancho: You like cute things, right? :Muglita: Uh, yeah, sure. Why? :Pancho: Then you might love this. The cutest dimple plant ever! :Muglita: Whoa-ho-ho! That's cool! :Pancho: Here, eat some of its fruit. See what happens. :Muglita: [She does so. Muglita gains a dimple.] Hahaha! A dimple! :Tony: (over the loudspeaker) okay girls it's showtime. :[Scene shifts to the beauty pageant outside] :Muglita: ahem that's Muglita [everyone cheers.] Category:Transcripts